loveandberryfandomcom-20200214-history
Sparkling Location Test Cards
きらきらロケテカード (a shorten form of きらきらロケテストカード), mostly known as ロケテストカード (Location Test Card), loosely translated as Sparkling Roquette Cards or Sparkling Location Test Cards, are cards that were distributed to the location test machines before the public release of Love and Berry. Most of these cards made it into the 2004 Autumn-Winter Collection roster while few became an Event Card in the following year instead. Others like Ojouhin Check and Dabokawa Overall did not make it into the cut and became a DUMMY Card (Or for such other cases, a Trial Card). Some of these cards were re-released for the 2006 Autumn Collection, likely as a special. The design of the card looks similar to the first collection except the colors are luminous, the sparkling gloss are absent, and the background is covered with glitter instead. Card Design as an example of back and front view. (Original)|center]] Back Original The back of the card features Berry and Love facing front. Love is wearing Fitted Tee Girl and Pastel Love Sneakers while Berry is wearing Black Baby Tee and Starry Diva Boots. Berry's finger is crimp instead. The top left has the 2004-2005 Oshare Majo Love and Berry without the heart and trademark, while the background correspond to the card's type. There's a text below Love and Berry that says "このカードはオシャレ魔女ラブアンドベリー専用です (This card is exclusive for Oshare Majo Love and Berry)." Below the text is the link to the now defunct osharemajo.com and the "Copyright SEGA, 2004." Revised The posture of Love and Berry remains the same except it uses the rendered version of Love and Berry that was used for the 2004 Autumn-Winter Collection. The logo has been updated to its current version and the link to osharemajo.com is shifted to the center. The description that tells you to how to prevent the loss of sparkle gloss when cleaning is added and the 2004 that was beside SEGA is absent. Front (The revised version now uses sparkle gloss, which is very faint) These cards uses a simple layout (which eventually migrated to the first and second Japanese collection) that is entirely covered with glitters that consists of a simple border, which color depends on the card's type. The following possible colors are: *Orange for Hair & Makeup Cards *Turquoise for Dress Up Cards *Navy blue for Footwear Cards *Violet for Special Item Cards Outside of the "mirror" within the border are three rounded rectangles with white outlines (not cut out) which either contains the barcode, the card's number that does not indicate the collection, or the card's name bold in red. Colors may be in either hot pink or white. Other than the threes is a pink heart containing the card's type initial, and the category. Inside of the "mirror" within the border is a depiction of what the card looks like, a red outline stamp that looks in shape of a gear containing "Osharemajo Love & Berry" in an elegant font style. Below the card depiction is a description and beside it is a pointing finger inside of the star shape. In the revised version, the card's number now has a "LH/LD/LF" next to it and an addition of Lucky Color. Cards Hair and Make-up Cards Dress Up Cards Footwear Cards Special Item Cards Gallery Nobita KKRC1.jpg nobita_KKRC2.jpg nobita_KKRC3.jpg Category:Cards Category:Japan-exclusive Category:Japan Only